


Shining cars and terrible friendships

by Ramosito



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Both 21, Drama, Gen, Hyunjae and Juyeon are the same age in this story, Multi, hyunjae and juyeon hating each other, streetrace, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramosito/pseuds/Ramosito
Summary: Being rich may seem all fun and games till your parents don’t care about you as long as you stay out of trouble. That’s the case for Juyeon, while he’s running an illegal street racing club with Sangyeon where other rich kids can join too. But things are not running smoothly when his rival returns after 2 years.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Before I start with my fanfic, I wanted to say that English is not my first language and I am trying my best to avoid grammar mistakes. I genuinely hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I wrote it!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx Sam

The moment he set his foot on South Korean ground after 4 months being separated, the first thing he did was check if he got phone service. Switching his sim card was the first thing he did when he sat in his airplane seat.  
No he didn’t want to check his social media, it was a phone call to tell he was on his way.  
Dialing the phone number he wanted to reach didn’t pick up.

It’s going to be a surprise visit then.

"I am meeting a friend, please put my luggage in my room and tell my mom it will be quick." He hands the hand baggage to the chauffeur who is supposed to take him home. 

"Your mother is expecting guests, she sent me to make sure you are on time."  
Juyeon grins and takes his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through messages and shows it to the chauffeur. "She texted me yesterday already, I know we are. Just tell her I’ll be there." 

"I can drive you to your friend." 

"No it’s ok, I’m taking a cab." He flashes a quick smile before taking off, searching for a taxi to take him to the destination he desperately wants to arrive too.

After finding a taxi he couldn’t stop starring at Seoul’s beauty from the car window. Seeing the clouds coloring orange and pink when It’s almost sundown. It’s his favorite part of the day. It took the taxi chauffeur 20 minutes to drive to the place. Juyeon paid the chauffeur and made a small bow to thank the man before stepping out of the vehicle.

"Isn't it our lovely Juyeon returning from France." Hearing a familiar voice, not over the phone was nice for Juyeon. "Sangyeon my man." A quick hug happened and Sangyeon watching Juyeon from head to toe, searching for a change. "No tattoo’s?" 

"You want my mom to kill me?" 

Sangyeon smiles at his friend’s comment.

"Anyway where is she?"

"In the left garage, alone as you suggested." The moment Sangyeon answered his question, he was already 10 steps away. 

"I missed you so much." Was the first thing Juyeon said, opening the garage door. "She is so much more beautiful than I could remember." He went on.

"You just landed an hour ago after being away for four months and the first thing you wanted to see was your car? I got to say, it’s pathetic." 

After hearing the insult made by his friend, he still couldn’t take his eyes off his precious car. Instead of giving an answer Juyeon raises a middle finger and kept smiling from ear to ear, sitting on the driver’s seat as if it’s his first time. "I thought we wouldn’t judge, you love cars too" Juyeon said without removing his eyes from the wheel.  
"Yes I do, luckily not on your level." 

A moment of silence came between them.

"By the way, I haven’t told you something yet." Sangyeon scratches the back of his head, Juyeon knows this habit. Sangyeon is nervous and is going to tell something that will make his friend mad or disappointed or maybe both.

"You know Jaehyun is back in town." 

Juyeon simply nodded.

“He uhm…He bought a ticket.”

“Why did you let him? I told you already that guy is not welcome.” 

“You could’ve seen it coming, his friends are in it too.” 

Juyeon scoffed. “Which friends?” 

“You know half of his friend group joined when we started, and he even brought a new driver from Tokyo.” 

“How much did he pay?” Juyeon asks. “He bet 20 grand on his new driver.”

Juyeon’s mind blanks hearing the amount. “Not that I care about his money, if I had the power to stop him from joining I would’ve but he will most likely sabotage everything. Since he can’t snitch.” 

A sigh left both of their mouths. “Can you drive me home? My parents have guests over and I’m already late.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

During the whole car ride, the only thing that you could hear was the radio. Sangyeon peeks at Juyeon a couple of times while driving, seeing him cursing under his breath and balling his fists. He figures it's not the right moment to ask about his stay in France.

Juyeon’s parents don’t know he has a car in a garage what he refers to as his true love. He only drove it after dawn when he wouldn’t be easy to recognize since it’s a car that Juyeon uses for the street races he sometimes takes participate in. When he went to France he asked Sangyeon, the only friend he trusts enough to watch his car. Sangyeon himself is from a very wealthy family like Juyeon, he doesn't have to face his parents all the time since they live abroad. He at least has his grandpa that appreciates his existence.

"We are here and I see someone sitting on your porch,” Sangyeon says. Both heads turn to the person who is sitting with a phone in their hand. The lights in the front yard aren't that bright but the thing that is are the neon yellow sneakers that person wears.

“That’s Chanhee.” The only person who Juyeon knows could wear any color and still look good, was his own nephew. 

“I’ll see you around, thanks for the drive.” 

Sangyeon nods and says goodbye, watching his friend leave the car to walk towards the lonely creature sitting on his porch.

“Why are you not inside.” 

Juyeon stands in front of him, knowing Chanhee felt his presence when he arrived with the car. His eyes are still glued to his phone screen and not responding to the question his couple months older nephew asked.

“Just because your mother is my aunt doesn’t mean she gets to yell at me when you fuck up.” 

“She yelled at you? Juyeon laughs.

His eyes are still on his phone.

“I bought you macarons to make it up to you. I figured this would happen.” Buying things was Juyeon’s way to make things up or at least grab his attention. Especially if it’s something like macarons, Chanhee’s favorite.

“From where?”

“Ladurée.”

“Which flavor?”

“I bought every flavor they had.”

The younger nephew finally removes his eyes from his phone screen, It worked again.

“Apology accepted.” Chanhee stands up and walks to the front door to go back inside, he blocks the entrance with his foot before Juyeon could step inside his own house.

“I’m taking the macarons right away.”

Juyeon laughs. “Navy blue suitcase and I missed you too.”

"I don't think you'll miss anything if you walk inside, Jaehyun is here with his parents."


	2. Chapter 2

That’s the reason why Juyeon’s mother hasn’t answered his question who the guests will be because If she did tell him, she knew he wouldn’t bother to come. Juyeon turns around to walk away but Chanhee stops him. He basically drags Juyeon inside, grabbing his arm with all the strength the smaller one got. Walking through the hallways, you could already hear the laughs from older men followed by the laughter from their wives. Chanhee let go of his arm and gave him one last look before joining the parents first.

Just get this over with, Juyeon thought.

He enters the living room, awkward how the volumes went down and the stares he receives. He bows at Jaehyun’s parents first and then his own parents. “I am here dad, mom.”

“Juyeon.” It’s his mother's voice. He recognizes the fake laughter that follows, walking up to her son as she pulls him in for a hug without his consent. “You are late.” She hisses in his ear.

She lets go before Juyeon could say anything back. Facing Jaehyun’s parents with a so-called motherly smile as if she was actually happy he returns after 4 months.

“Now since everyone is here, the diner is ready in the dining room.” 

During dinner, it was mostly the parents who were talking while Juyeon avoids Jaehyun's stares. He refuses to give a glance back. “I got to say, It’s nice that we all meet each other home instead of in the principles office.” Father of Jaehyun speaks up this time, giving looks at the two who still don’t look at each other.

“I heard Juyeon went to a very good university in Seoul.”

It was Jaehyun’s first sentence this evening, ignoring his father's comment and still waiting for Juyeon to look at him but with no success. “He did.” Juyeon’s mother said. “Well at least he became a good boy, I hope he won’t do anything illegal next.” Juyeon almost chokes on his chicken bite by Jaehyun remarks. 

“Illegal? That’s something Juyeon won’t do.” Juyeon's mother trying to ease the atmosphere by laughing but the rest didn’t. Although she made Chanhee smile of amusement, he always had front row seats all these years of the drama Jaehyun and Juyeon had during high school.

“Please join us in the living room for dessert, it’s lactose-free especially for you Chairman.” It was again the mother, who's trying to escape the awkward silence that was caused because of Jaehyun. “You three can catch up.” She continues, looking at the three youngsters while the elders move to the living room.

“So pretty boy, how have you been?” Jaehyun asks. Juyeon places his chopsticks on his board and looks at Jaehyun. “What the fuck was that?” 

“It’s just a joke, well It’s not because It’s the truth but don't worry. It’s not I’m going to rant you out.” Jaehyun gives him a wink, which made Juyeon more various.

“The broken nose I gave you, I’ll gladly give it to you again.”

Jaehyun laughs. 

“Did you had plastic surgery?” Chanhee interrupts.

“This face never went under plastic surgery Chanhee, luckily the doctor could repair my nose.” 

Chanhee nods and stands up. “Well, I don’t really want to catch up so I’m getting dessert.” He leaves the dining room, leaving the two alone. 

“You know about broken noses. Since that was the gift you gave me when I left. I came bearing gifts now I’m back!” 

Juyeon looks at him confused. Jaehyun takes out his phone, searching for something. After he found what he was looking for, he lays the phone on the table and shoves it in front of Juyeon plate. “Scroll left. You’ll see plenty.”

The more pictures Juyeon sees the angrier he gets. “What are you planning to do with these pictures?”

“I mean underage drinking, partying during school nights. Oh, have you seen this photo? It’s my favorite.” Jaehyun takes his phone back and shows it to Juyeon. 

“That is not cocaine!” Juyeon slams on the table. “That was your sick joke!” He continues. Jaehyun smirk grows wider. “Yeah but the public doesn’t know it’s sugar power.” He takes his phone back from Juyeon's hands. "That night was odd and unforgettable but at least I have a souvenir." 

“What the hell do you want from me? Couldn’t you stay in the United States and rot there!”

“It just surprises me how good your life has been while I had to face the consequences in the US after you ruined my life.”

“You did that yourself.”

“I am not going to discuss this with you right now, since you just came back all the way from France. I know how jetlags feel. Anyways enjoy your meal, I’ll see you Monday.”

“What?”

“Haven’t you heard? I got accepted to finish my major at the university you attend.” 

Jaehyun walks out of the dining room, he turns around to see Juyeon every move. Seeing the fire lighting up in his eyes and squeezing his fists as if his veins would pop out every moment. Only after seeing the glass shivers splash into the air, that’s when Jaehyun was satisfied enough. 

“Excuse me, I wanted to say that I’m going home my stomach has been acting up since I'm just getting used to Korean food.” Jaehyun says to his parents and the hosts from the evening who sit in the other room.

“Let me give you medicine at least!” Juyeon's mother stands up from her seat before she could take another step Jaehyun bows and holds her hand. “Thank you for your concern but I have my own medicine I take from my doctor. I don’t want to bother you.”

He gives her a smile and guides her to sit back in her chair. ‘What a polite young man you both raised.” Mrs. Lee looks at Jaehyun’s parents 

“Mom, Dad I’ll see you at home. Mister and Mrs. Lee thank you for the delicious food and amazing hospitality. I’ll see you soon I hope.”

Leaving an angry Juyeon behind after not being able to do that for two years, Jaehyun was sure he will sleep like an angel tonight. Humming through the hallways to exit the big house, he hears his name. He turns around and sees Chanhee walking towards him. 

“Why did you do that?” 

A sigh left Jaehyun's mouth. “What do you mean?” 

“We had a deal.” 

“He is not part of the deal.” 

“I am making him part of the deal then, leave him alone.”

“I’m sorry Chanhee but that promise I made was meant for you. I am not done with Juyeon. Heck, I am just getting started.” Leaving the house where he did not only angry one but two people and he's sure that it won't be the last time.

"Welcome back Juyeon." Jaehyun's laughs in himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The three friends Juyeon, Younghoon, and Kevin reunited at their favorite spot in their university’s cafeteria. Asking Juyeon questions about his stay in France, Younghoon was not buying his friend's act.

“I am going to refill my water bottle, do you guys want me to refill yours?” Kevin asks. Both of them shake their head as a no. Younghoon looks at Kevin walking away and turns to Juyeon, who’s busy slurping his cheap noodles meal.

“Spill.”

“What is there to spill?” Juyeon looks confused at Younghoon.

“You are awfully quiet.”

“Well, maybe I’m just tired?” Juyeon shakes his head and shows a little smile to his worried friend.

“A little bird told me you had a visitor during the weekend, Jaehyun with his parents?”

“Is the name of that little bird Chanhee?”

Younghoon nods. 

Before Juyeon could answer, Kevin suddenly rushes over to their table. “Juyeon weren’t you in the same class as the son from the chairman of W company?” 

“Yes Jaehyun, he went to our school.” Younghoon answers the question instead.

“I heard rumors about him going to our university and they are true. He’s in the hallway.” Kevin says while sitting back to his seat. Younghoon and Juyeon look at each other.

“You knew?”

“I wanted to tell you.” Juyeon says. 

Jaehyun walks in the cafeteria and as Juyeon predicted Jaehyun got stares. Stares from people who are curious who the hot guy was but most of the students knew exactly who he is. He walks alongside Jacob and a guy Younghoon and Juyeon never seen before, Jaehyun caught Juyeon stare and waves at him with a big smile.

“Did he just wave at you?” Kevin snorts. “I heard you two hated each other.”

“Yes they do.” Younghoon answers the question, again.

Younghoon is a class higher and also one year older than Juyeon and Jaehyun. At first, he couldn’t get along with Juyeon because Younghoon thought he was just a short-tempered rich boy, attending an “elite” private high school which he himself attended. The school was filled with boys and girls like that but his judgment about Juyeon changed when they both had detention because they were late for class, they bonded and Younghoon saw the reason why people liked Juyeon. 

Younghoon was a book worm and didn’t really socialize with people from his school but he could get along well with Juyeon. Later he even befriended his nephew Chanhee, who attends another university.

“Juyeon!” It was a girl’s voice, Juyeon turns around and sees three girls walking towards his table. “Forgot to motion that you were missed when you were gone.” Kevin laughs.

The girl with blonde dyed hair stops walking when she stands before Juyeon. “I am glad you are back, save and healthy I see.” She gives him a smile.

“By the way, I heard you knew Jaehyun and you two have quite a history back in high school.” It’s another girl who meddled in the conversation. 

“It’s all in the past and none of your business, just don’t spread more rumors,” Juyeon says and looks at Younghoon, with an annoyed expression on his face.

“He is so hot.” One of the girls says. “I heard he is bi?” She went on.

“I knew he was good looking, but he is more handsome in real. But don’t worry Juyeon, you still top the cake.” The blonde says.

Kevin and Younghoon laugh, receiving not a pleasant look by their friend.

“Oh Juyeon to celebrate your return, want to see a movie together?” The blonde girl, named Mia asks.  
“No thank you, I’m busy.” Juyeon stands up and nods at his friend to say that he is leaving. He walks past the girls, leaving Mia with a rejection.

She sighs and looks at Younghoon. “I figured, well I already bought the tickets. Want to go together?” She asks him.

“I am not a second choice Mia.” 

Second rejection, she takes that as a hint to leave the table with her other two friends. 

“What happened exactly? Between Juyeon and Jaehyun.” Kevin asks while they left.

Younghoon looks at his friend and smiles a little, figuring out how to start to answer the question.

“They were always in competition since they were little. It was mostly pulling and annoying each other but it was worse when Juyeon..” Younghoon stops in the middle of his sentence. 

“Juyeon what?” 

Younghoon looks around him and sighs. “When Juyeon put his tongue in the throat of Jaehyun’s first love. After that it was hell.”

Kevin looks at him with disbelieve. “No way Juyeon did that.” Younghoon nods.

“Apparently they were dating but Juyeon didn't know or something. I don't know but it got worse when he pulled a prank on Juyeon, ruining his birthday party.”

“How so?”

“He made sure Juyeon and his friends ended up in a bar, with drug dealers and gang members. He thought it was funny.” 

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, that was the night Juyeon broke Jaehyun’s nose, the next day Jaehyun’s parents shipped him off to the United States and joined him later.”

“His parents knew about his joke?”

“I don’t think that was the reason for him to leave, I guess something else happened but Jaehyun made sure to know that it was Juyeon’s fault. I think something else happened but I don't know man ”

Kevin laughs, not the laugh that he finds it funny but a laugh he let out because he is lost for words. “He is a psycho for that, must be a rich kid problem.”

Younghoon looks at him, feeling offended by his comment.

“You are a different kind of a rich kid.” 

“Sure, the one who pays for your meals when we go out.” Younghoon rolls his eyes and they both share a laugh. 

“Don’t forget the party Juyeon throws tomorrow night,” Yoonghoon says before he takes off.

“Yes a party on a school night, wouldn’t miss it!”


	4. Chapter 4

The party is outside of the garage that Sangyeon owns, it’s just outside of Seoul and a big land surrounds the sacred place of Sangyeon. It’s not the place where they normally hold the street races, but he stores his own cars and Juyeon's biggest love.

“Jaehyun?”

“Sangyeon, long time no see! How have you been.”

“What are you doing here? You are not invited.” Sangyeon says.

“If you are not invited, invite yourself, right?” 

A girl walks behind Jaehyun and pats his shoulder. “I see someone I know I’ll be right back.” Before she's taking off to the person she is talking about, she greets Sangyeon and leaves the two standing alone.

“Since this is a legal party with no street racing involved, I thought why not bring a friend?” 

“Jaehyun this is not funny, you better leave.” 

“It’s just a party, chill I won’t be any trouble.” 

Chanhee walks towards Sangyeon and stands next to him as they are observing together how the enemy is socializing with others as if he’s the party host himself.

“Who told this parasite that we have a party?” 

Chanhee snorts and points at Jacob to answer his question.

“I’m going to look for Juyeon.” Sangyeon walks towards his friend who he hears laughing, sadly that smile will fade away when he’ll break the news but for that, he’s already late when he sees Jaehyun walking towards Juyeon with the girl he came with.

“Min-jin?” 

“Juyeon, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I forgot to mention Juyeon is throwing this party,” Jaehyun says.

The smile of Min-jin’s face fades. “Throwing a party during a school night.”

“It’s actually my party.” Sangyeon interrupts the conversation.

“No it’s not Sangyeon, don’t take all the credit yourself. I even have an invitation from Juyeon.” Jaehyun laughs and takes out his phone. “This is your phone number right?” 

Juyeon looks at the phone he is holding, it’s not the same phone where Jaehyun showed the pictures he took from that night to blackmail Juyeon couple days ago.

“This is not my phone, I just borrowed it from someone just now but that person told me that you had a cool party planned. I thought why not stop by and bring Min-jin with me so she can take a proper goodbye to her student life.” 

“This is not a party, it’s more of a get-together. Everyone is going home early.” Juyeon defends himself, making Sangyeon confused.

Min-jin is looking around and her eyes lay on a guy who’s clearly drunk while the others surrounding him are laughing because of his behavior. 

“Yes, they will go home early while being drunk. Juyeon I’ll speak to you tomorrow.” A displeasing look is readable from Min-jin's face.

“I’ll bring you home,” Jaehyun says and directs Min-jin how to exit the place, leaving the party early. 

“Who is she and why is it wrong for you to throw a party during a school night?” Sangyeon asks Juyeon but he didn’t reply to his friend. 

Younghoon, Chanhee, and Kevin who heard the conversation gather together with Sangyeon to see Juyeon walking away angry.

“That is the president of the student council, she is graduating next week and someone will fill in her place. Juyeon is, well now he was one of the candidates to replace her.” Younghoon explains to the confused Sangyeon.

“He didn’t tell me that, what’s so special about a student council?” 

“The student council, especially the president will get to important meetings involved with the university and meeting the right people to get you started in the industry. It was Juyeon’s chance to show his parents that he can do it on his own. Looks like Jaehyun is taking that away for him too.” Younghoon says.

“Jaehyun wants to be president of the student council?”

“He doesn’t have the grades for that.”

“So that's why Juyeon said to me if someone asks, I would be the one throwing the party instead of him. But wait if it’s that wrong to throw a party during a school night, why is she attending one?” 

“You have to set the ‘right example’ so that means no throwing party's but It's okay to attend them I guess. ” Kevin says. “Who is the other candidate?” Chanhee asks.

“Jacob.” Kevin and Younghoon say in unison.

Juyeon is searching for the person who's behind this, he must be behind this Juyeon thought. Angry he walks past the people who he invited to this so-called ‘get together’, ignoring their looks. He stops looking when he finds the culprit.

“Jacob what the fuck was that?”

“Well hello to you too Juyeon?” Jacob laughs awkwardly. 

“I gave you the benefit of the doubt when you still were friends with Jaehyun because I know you two know each other longer than we do, but using him to get me disqualified for student council president? That’s low, even for you.”

“Hold up. I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you mean I am using Jaehyun?”

“Don’t act stupid, I sent you the invitation then you must be the one who told him. And surprisingly he knows Min-jin and taking her with him?”

Jacob raises his hand to tell Juyeon to stop talking. “Yes, I told him that I got an invitation to your party. I did say that I can’t take him with me since I know you wouldn’t like that. The fact that you accuse me of doing this. Do you even hear yourself? I am your friend Juyeon, why would I do that?”

“Why did he got your phone? Having evidence of me throwing this party, what kind of a friend keeps that in their phone and giving it to someone like Jaehyun, knowing he would do such things. He knows that I'm running for president because you obviously told him.” 

“I lent him my phone because his phone battery died. And as your friend, I also told him to leave. Plus if you really want to blame someone, you should blame yourself for throwing this party on a school night. Nobody asked you to do that, but again as your 'friend' I came but I guess I shouldn’t have.” Jacob throws his beer into the trashcan and walks past Juyeon giving him a cold shoulder.

After the drama Juyeon decides to send everyone home, he stays with Sangyeon to clean the place. Chanhee didn't stay since he’s having morning classes he can’t miss. The moment he steps inside of the living room to walk upstairs to his room, he sees his aunt sitting alone with an iPad in her hands. Chanhee bows to greet his aunt and quietly walks past her. 

“Chanhee a moment.” She stops him.

“I was trying to speak to you and Juyeon alone these days, but it looks like you two don’t even live here.”

“I am sorry aunt, I am very busy with school and Juyeon is too.”

Chanhee follows her hands movements to see how she closes the iPad and place it next to her. “Last Saturday I heard glass breaking in the dining room when I left you alone with Juyeon and that kid Jaehyun. What happened?”

“Just a glass that fell,” Chanhee lied. 

“You know Chanhee, I asked your mother to let you stay with us while she’s abroad in Australia because you have a good influence on Juyeon. I didn’t do that because I love my sister. So I hope you keep that in mind, to keep having a good influence on Juyeon. You are excused.” 

She takes the iPad back in her hands but Chanhee didn’t move. 

“Aunt, your son is 21. He doesn’t need me to have a good influence since’s he’s doing all the great things on his own.” Chanhee wants to go further and say that he also didn’t ask to stay with his aunt but he knows he’ll be shipped back to his mother in Australia, which Chanhee doesn’t want too and his overprotective mother doesn’t want him to live alone till he’s done with college. 

"A 21-year-old son with anger problems. I was so glad Jaehyun went to live in the States and now he has to come back and be at the same university Juyeon is attending." She sighs. "Just make sure he won't fall back into his old habits of fighting with Jaehyun, he’s not in high school and I can't fix his records anymore though the deen.” She waves her hand to tell Chanhee to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I am so sorry that I let you guys wait for more than 10 days for a new chapter :( I also want to say that this chapter may be couple grammatical errors, I'll fix them asap and I hope it's not annoying to read!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!
> 
> xx Sam


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This time a longer chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the fanfic as much as I'm writing it :)  
> Before you read, stream The Stealer and support The Boyz new comeback, I can't wait for them to receive a music show win <3
> 
> Much love and stay save!
> 
> xx Sam

As soon as the door opened from the classroom, all the students ran to their seats. The homeroom teacher walks in, scanning every present student while walking to his desk but his eyes stop at the empty seat in the middle. 

“Where is Juyeon?” He asks his class.

Everyone looks at each other, searching with their eyes for the one who would tell their grumpy homeroom teacher the news.

“He’s at the principal’s office.” The class president speaks up.

The teacher shakes his head. “It’s the third time this week, why can’t you all just focus on your study’s instead of fighting.”

Juyeon stands behind the door, hearing his homeroom teacher expressing his disappointment. Something he’s seen a lot these days. After a couple of minutes he gains his strength again to walk in. The other two times this week he got scolded, so he knows what to expect when he shows his face now.

Just get this over with, Juyeon thought. 

He opens the door and quickly went to his teacher to bow and apologies for being late.

No lecture, no tick on the back of his head, nothing. All he got was a deep sigh, he didn’t even bother to look at him. “Go to your seat” Was the only thing the teacher said. 

“Juyeon?Juyeon!” The voice brought Juyeon back from memory lane.

“Did you hear what I said?”

Juyeon bites on his underlip, frowning his eyebrows and nods his head as if he wasn’t sinking in his own thoughts. 

“You are a terrible liar.” Min-jin says.

It was the next morning after the drama of last night, he got called up by Min-jin to talk. It was a long time since he got called up for a conversation where the other shows their disappointment in him. 

“I said that no one knows that you were the one who threw the party. At least you had that friend of yours covering it up for you. But if the other board members find out, I can’t help you with that.” 

Juyeon scoffed. “It was a get-together.”

“Oh come on Juyeon, It’s a party.”

Juyeon rolls his eyes and looks at the clock, he still has time before class starts.

“Okay, so what? I invited some friends over to hang out. Yes, there was alcohol but are we really acting as if every student here hasn’t been drunk on a Monday? Or a Tuesday? Who cares, we aren’t minors.” 

“The reason why I gave you a chance, is because you actually try your best and prove you can do this on your own with the extra curricular’s and not hiding behind your family legacy. But that’s what makes it even harder for you if I make exceptions like these. The other board members hate if someone like you gets away with everything.”

“I threw a party Min-jin, I didn’t commit a crime.”

“No you didn’t, but everyone knows your history with Jaehyun.” She tries to guess what goes through his mind, but she could never figure him out. What she did saw, was the moment she mentioned Jaehyun’s name he clenched his jaw.

“I know what Jaehyun was doing when he said you were the one throwing the party.”

Juyeon looks up. “You did?” 

“I’ve been going to his family yearly Christmas party for 9 years. Since my father works there as you know and never has Jaehyun spoken to me. I did though It was odd that he asked me to join him for a party.”

“Well at least someone has brains and using them to let this one slide.” Juyeon laughs and gives Min-jin a smile, hoping to win her over so she would say it herself.

Min-jin rolls her eyes and stands up to end their meeting. 

“When are you going to bury the hatchet with Jaehyun?”

Juyeon laughs again, but harder this time. “Why would I?”

“Both of you will work together eventually since both of your parent’s companies are partners.”

There was a silence that fills the room, when it almost got awkward Min-jin quickly opens the door. “Make sure Jaehyun shuts his mouth about yesterday or else you can’t claim my seat.” She gives him a wink. She walks away but after a couple of seconds, she turns around.

“By the way, that friend of yours. Sangyeon wasn't it?" She asks. Juyeon nods.

"Is he single?”

Juyeon looks at Min-jin amused. “He is single.”

“He is hot, after my graduation I want you to set me up with him.”

She doesn’t like that I threw a party on a weekday, imagine if she found out that her ‘crush’ and I go to an ilegal one every three weeks.

Attending is not worse than actually being the one planning it but for that Juyeon had a solution.

He created a system with Sangyeon, to make sure that the information about the so-called “street racing club” won’t be revealed and that it won’t lead back to Juyeon and Sangyeon. 

At first the gathering won’t happen at the same spot, it will be moved to places near Seoul, sometimes even other cities.  
The people who want to join have to buy a ticket with a value of 500 dollars, you will be registered with your first and last name and a photo of you going to the gatherings. It’s not only to watch people race with cars but you can picture it as an actual party.

If someone decides to snitch, not only will they be revealed that they actually joined and go to this club but everyone who bought the ticket will be revealed too. Nothing is worse than being the number one enemy of the most powerful and riches families, for leaking information that can destroy the family for having a son or daughter that is participating in illegal gamble parties. You'll have to move to the other side of the globe but even then you won't be save. 

That is also the reason why everyone is careful. No one wants to slip and that’s the only thing that keeps this club together and the enjoyment of rich kids who are simply bored. 

Sangyeon and Juyeon started sending out the invitation anonymously to create an inner circle pretending as if they were the ones getting the invitation as well. They invited the people they knew would be down to do this and before they know, money moved around quick and they actually got professional street racers from other countries joining them for their enjoyment. 

You must be curious where the money goes when someone buys the ticket? It goes into an emergency pot, if something goes wrong, like if a driver gets into an accident. All the costs will be covered with that money. 

Why? If something goes wrong, It’s the fault of every person who’s involved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanhee doesn’t drink much, he’s scared of losing control and has always been seen as the guy who ruins the mood by not wanting to get drunk too. But there are times like this when he’s lonely and bored that he seeks a strong drink. He can hold his liquor but knows his limits. 

Sitting alone at the bar in a club, it’s not like he can’t call friends to join him but he doesn’t want to answer their questions why he wants to drink suddenly. He hates to tell others what’s bothering him.

“Do you mind If I join you?” A stranger asks. Chanhee looks up. The stranger seems friendly and is good looking too but Chanhee refused. “I just want to drink alone tonight.”

The man gives a disappointed look, one last try hoping Chanhee would change his mind but it’s no success. “Sorry man.” It‘s another voice. Although the music is loud Chanhee recognized it.

Chanhee sees Jaehyun giving the guy a pat on his back when he walks away “I can’t believe my eyes. Chanhee in a club, alone” 

“I’m trying to have a good time and you are ruining it so leave.” 

Jaehyun disobeyed and sit on the empty chair next to Chanhee “You want to have a good time and yet you refuse every person coming your way. What’s the point of coming to a club?”

“He assumed I was gay.” Chanhee snorts, ignoring Jaehyun’s question.

“Are you gay Chanhee?”

Chanhee didn’t answer. 

“To be honest I thought you were asexual, I was afraid your parents would marry you off and you would have to pretend the rest of your life.” Jaehyun grins and orders a drink from the bartender.

“I’m not gay and my parents won’t do that since they don’t need a marriage to save their company. So no need to worry about me.” Chanhee starts to get irritated and took a sip of his cold whiskey.

“I’m not talking about saving the company, more that they want the company to keep in the family.”

“I still have a brother who is the most hetero person you’ll ever meet so if my dad wants a grandchild he would ask his older son.” 

Jaehyun laughs again, he’s amused where the conversation is going. “It’s just you and me Chanhee, you know I can keep secrets.”

“What secret is there to tell?” 

“Did you ever got a crush on a girl?” Jaehyun asks bluntly. “Not really, never met an interesting one.”

Jaehyun laughs louder. “Did you ever had a crush on a boy?” 

Chanhee didn’t answer again, finishes his whiskey instead. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

He looks at how Jaehyun gulps his alcohol at once.

“And you being bi, is that the reason why your parents left the country with you?” It was Chanhee turn to ask a question.

Jaehyun amused smile still didn’t leave his face. “It’s 2020, my sexuality won’t ruin their business deals. And the reason they didn’t disown me is that they still think I’m going to marry a woman. Since they are very ignorant about this stuff.”

Jaehyun pulls his shoulders back which Chanhee notices, as he watches him leave his seat.

“Will you?”

Jaehyun raises his eyebrow. “Will I what?”

“Marry a woman.”

“Like a wise friend once said. If I find an interesting one.” He winks while Chanhee looks in disgust. “We are not friends.”

“I genuinely hope you are alright. Just know I still regret every day what happened and what could’ve happened to you.” Those were Jaehyun’s last words when he disappears into the crowd.

With a mind full of thoughts, Chanhee asks himself once again: What am I doing here?

He takes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his messages. A message Chanhee sent his mother two days ago and still unanswered. When he calls she’s either in a meeting or too tired to talk. His father who he doesn’t have a relationship with and a brother who’s somewhere doing stuff that Chanhee never could keep up with.

An aunt who keeps repeating that the only reason why he didn’t go to Australia, was to keep an eye on Juyeon. Not that he didn’t mind because he loves his nephew, they grew up together but now they are getting older and going to different universities, they barely see each other.

Suddenly he receives a text from Juyeon.

Annoying nephew: Where are you?  
Chanhee: Not home  
Annoying nephew: I know I checked your room before I left  
Chanhee: What do you want?  
Annoying nephew: I’m going to a party and I hope you won’t go home early. I’ll promise It won't be that late.  
Chanhee: Are you going to ‘that’ party?  
Annoying nephew: Yeah… I know that you don’t like that

Chanhee sighs and locks his phone. He was not happy when he found out that Juyeon is a member of the street race club. Chanhee received an invitation as well but he refused, if something goes wrong he won’t go down with all of them. Although his aunt would scold him for not telling her or stop Juyeon from joining.

His phone rang again and he got a new message from Juyeon.

Annoying nephew: Anyways love you and be careful, enjoy your Friday night 

Chanhee didn’t bother to answer back and dialed his friend’s number. It’s a Friday night, being alone would be a waste.

\--

“Juyeon!” A girl’s voice was heard behind Juyeon and Sangyeon, they both turned around and as soon they recognize her, both of their faces light up.

“Look at you, 4 months in France and you are still the same.” She says. She greets him with a kiss on his cheek and smiles widely.

“No kiss for me?” Sangyeon says. She looks at him with a displeased expression.

“No, you ruined my chances with Sunwoo.”

“Oh come on, since when do you care about guys who are younger than you?”

“If I want to date with a younger guy, that’s my problem. Did you even see his lips? I almost got a taste of them.”

Juyeon laughs while Sangyeon’s disappointed look still hasn’t left his face.

“Have you seen my lips?” Sangyeon bites back.

“Yes I do and I already tasted them, not impressed.” 

Juyeon eyes grow wide. “Did you guys. Wait what?” 

“While you were in France, we were drunk and Sangyeon was desperate. Well, he still is.” She gives a wink to Sangyeon and he laughs at her remarks.

“I don’t want to hear this, I’m checking if my car is ready.” 

Juyeon walks to his car that was parked next to the other street racers cars, he gets greeted by people when he walks by. He opens his car to get in but got stopped by a familiar face. 

“This will be my first time seeing your race.” Jaehyun walks closer to Juyeon and places his hand on the top of his race car.

“If you want to cause trouble, you are in the wrong place.” 

“I am not in the mood to cause trouble, I just got back from the club and I saw your nephew. Alone, drinking alone. I think I smelled whiskey.”

“Why would Chanhee be alone in a club?” 

“I don’t know, I know he still hasn’t forgiven me so I bet he won’t tell me what’s on his mind but maybe you should ask.”

Juyeon laughs. “Since when did you care about Chanhee?”

“He is a good guy, never had a problem with him. Somehow you two are related. Shocker!” Jaehyun laughs and drinks his bottle of beer. Juyeon smells a strong sense of alcohol and it's not just beer, coming from him. Juyeon observes him quietly, he's not himself.

“Jaehyun, are you alright?”

He suddenly starts to laugh. “As if you care, don’t cause an accident Lee.” With that jaehyun takes off. Normally Juyeon wouldn’t care but he never saw him like this. He shakes his head and sits at the driver seats, getting ready for the thrill he waited for 4 months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> It's me again after months, I really am sorry for the delay but to be honest I just got the motivation to start writing again. I also don't know if any of my readers actually like the story since no one leaves a comment?  
> What do you think about the story so far and what do you think might happen? Let me know!
> 
> Also late happy 2021 and stay safe!
> 
> xx Sam
> 
> p.s There are grammar mistakes, I'll fix them later

When the signal goes off, all the car wheels are making the sounds that please Juyeon’s ears. It’s what he missed the most, but he couldn’t enjoy it the way he wanted to when he sees Jaehyun not controlling his car.  
Juyeon is mentally fighting himself if he should ignore him and let the universe do what they want to do with him or go after him to make sure he doesn’t fall down off a cliff.

The route splits in two, they have to take the left road since the right road is leading to a dead-end and of course Jaehyun drunk ass takes the wrong way. Without thinking twice, Juyeon rides after him. 

They used to be friends after all.

***

“Where are you from? Juyeon says to the lonely teenager who stands next to the appetizers.

“Busan” The kid says without turning his head to see who was talking to him.

“Ah, you are the family who moved to Seoul. Aren’t you chairman Lee’s grandchild?”

The stranger turns his head to Juyeon and gives him a strange look. “And you are?”

“Juyeon.”

“Just Juyeon? That’s boring.” He grins sarcastically and takes another appetizer to put in his mouth. He must be hungry. Aren’t we all when we are attending boring party’s where our parents force us to come?

“Lee Juyeon, my grandfather was partners with your grandfather and my dad is the CEO of the company now, they make medicine”

“Interesting well since my grandpa died and my father is in line for the chairman position among his children. He had to leave his post in Busan and move to the headquarters in Seoul while leaving everything behind and I had to follow.

“I am sorry for your lost.”

“It’s ok, I hated that dude anyway.”

Juyeon face went blank while Jaehyun observes his reaction. After a minute both of them laugh. “I ain’t a big fan of my grandfather too.”

“Look at us, starting a friendship with something we have in common. Hating our grandfathers.” 

***

Trying to speed his car on a crocked road is a challenge itself too, let alone to chase a drunk driver to save him from falling off the road. There was only one thing Juyeon could do and it’s bumping his car to Jaehyun’s from the side and make the car stop.  
As he proceeds with his plan he sighs and apologizes to his car. 

“I am so sorry my baby.”

He slightly bumps against the car of Jaehyun to make sure he won’t crash to the side of the mountain but after the second bump, Jaehyun looks at Juyeon from his car window and kept looking at him. Juyeon rolls down the car window and screams at Jaehyun to stop his car.

“Stop the car!” Juyeon screams again.

He didn’t stop it, but he crashed his car to the side of the mountain what Juyeon was trying to avoid.  
As soon as his own car stops he rushes out of the car to get Jaehyun out of the vehicle.  
The front window is cracked and the front bumper didn’t survive, at least the airbag went off.

“Jaehyun are you ok? Do you hear me?” 

He hears him cursing under his breath and slowly lifts his head up, a head wound was visible with blood streaming down his face. The airbag came too late.

Juyeon takes Jaehyun out of the vehicle and lifts him up to place him down further away from the car. 

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” Juyeon yelled as soon as he places him down.

“No there are many things left that I still want to do before I go.” Jaehyun groans while putting his hands on his head.

“Was participating in a race drunk, one of them too?”

“Can you shut up my head hurts” 

Juyeon sits down to see the head wound but Jaehyun turns away his head while still covering it with his hands, the blood is still coming out of the wound. Juyeon takes off his jacket and without permission, he takes Jaehyun’s hands away and presses on the wound to make the blooding stop.

“Sangyeon is on his way too so we can take you to the hospital.”

Jaehyun shakes his head “No, my dad will kill me.” 

“No worries, we will take you to the other hospital.” 

“They know me, my father works with them too.”

Juyeon scoffs. “So I leave you here to die?” 

For someone who had a crash and a big hole in his head, Jaehyun still be able to show his dirty smirk. “As If you don’t want that.” 

Before Juyeon could say anything, two cars arrive behind him. He recognizes Sangyeon’s car but not the other one. A stranger came out of the car and runs towards them.

“Jaehyun are you ok?” He says. Juyeon looks at the guy, he saw him before but couldn’t remember from where.

“Ah you came?” Jaehyun says at him.

“Who are you?” Juyeon asks. 

“I figured you wouldn’t recognize me.” 

Juyeon looks at him one more time before they both help Jaehyun to get up. It’s the same guy who was with Jaehyun on their first day back at the university, he saw them together when they walked into the cafeteria. 

“I knew something wasn’t right when I saw you getting in your car while you drank two bottles of alcohol. I followed you and when I saw Sangyeon leaving with his car too I knew something was wrong. You dumbhead.” He says to Jaehyun.

They seem close, Juyeon thought.

“I will take care of the cars, you should go back to the party before people notice something is off,” Sangyeon says to Juyeon.

“Oh my name is Haknyeon, since you forgot.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Min-jin called me because you weren’t picking up the phone,” Jacob says to Juyeon. Both of them are walking out of the lecture they attended.

“My phone was off so I could pay better attention, but thanks I will call her back.”

“She said it’s urgent tho.” 

Jacob walks away without saying any goodbye. He did say that he forgave Juyeon because of the outburst during Juyeon's party but Jacob was still acting cold towards him.

Juyeon turns his phone on and sees 3 missed calls from Min-jin. It now hits him, they will announce who will take her place for the president of the school council.

“I am sorry that I called, Jacob told me you guys were in a lecture.” She says when she picks up the phone.

“Hey Min-jin, no it’s okay. What’s so urgent?”

“Can you come to the student council room?”

“Sure.” Before Juyeon could say anything else, she hangs up on him.

What’s so urgent? Juyeon says to himself. 

The student council room has a big window which makes it possible to look inside, he sees Min-jin sitting with the other council members sitting around the table. The looks that were readable from their faces weren’t good, Juyeon doesn’t have a good feeling about it after seeing them. He takes all the courage he has at the moment and a deep breath before entering the room. Juyeon slowly opens the door and the heads of the students turn to him. 

“Juyeon, you came.” Min-jin smiles awkwardly, she stands up and points at the empty seat at the other side of the table.

“What’s with the atmosphere?” Juyeon asks.

“We actually wanted to start when everyone arrives, we are still waiting for someone but I think we can start since we are gathered today to discuss something about you.”

Juyeon looks confused at the male student, his name is Jinyoung. Both of them could never see eye to eye and Jinyoung always seems to avoid him. Younghoon told Juyeon that the reason why he does it, it’s because his father works in the medical lab. Jinyoung wants to work in that field too but he’s afraid that his dislike for Juyeon and fighting with him, will make it harder for him since he thinks Juyeon will sabotage him in the future.

The company Juyeon’s family owns is where they sell equipment for hospitals and almost any health facility across the country. They have also step foot in the medicine world 5 years ago that’s when they decided to partner up with Jaehyun’s fathers’ company who also owns hospitals and makes and sells medicine.

“We have decided that you are not suitable for the president,” Jinyoung says.

“And why is that?”

“You threw a party on a school night, last week.”

Juyeon immediately looks at Min-jin who shakes her head to say that it wasn’t her.

“Excuse me what?”

“We know about your history back in high school and honestly it doesn’t bother us because it’s all in the past, but we are afraid that you will reflect a bad image on us all and the school. If people find out that we let someone who throws a party at a school night become the head of the school council. We don’t want to risk it.”

“This is such crap, I didn’t throw a party my friend did.”

The door opens and another face joins the table.

“Hi, I am sorry for being late.” 

It was Haknyeon.

“Hi Haknyeon, you are just in time,” Jinyoung says. Haknyeon isn’t a member of the student council what is he doing here, Juyeon thought.

“Why are you bringing up my so-called past? I just got in a couple of fights that’s all, you make me sound like a criminal.”

“We just don’t feel comfortable with you being president, I hope you understand our decision.”

It was the amount of emotion that was going through Juyeon that made him not able to say a word. He is angry, confused, and wants to laugh at the same time. He worked too hard for it to let them take it away from him. Not comfortable? 

“I didn’t throw the party.” He says again.

“I don’t want to interfere with this matter, but they asked me who threw the party last week and I said that it was you,” Haknyeon says. “I saw your invitation on my friends’ phone and thought I'll tag along. I didn’t know that it was such a big deal. It’s just a party during a school night, that doesn’t harm anyone does it?” Haknyeon looks at Min-jin. 

“It actually does.” Another student says.

Juyeon turns his attention to Haknyeon. “Who is that so-called friend? Was it Jaehyun?” 

“No Jaehyun wasn’t invited, it was Jacob I think.”

“Jacob showed it to you?” Juyeon scoffs.

“No, he didn’t. I heard them talk about it and I wanted to come since I knew you from the academy. I didn’t know it was that big of a deal that you did throw a party.”

The silence fills the room and the students look at each other, to see if anyone wants to say something. The awkwardness didn't last long when Min-jin broke the silence.

“I have an appointment and I can’t be late. Juyeon we won’t throw you out of the student council since the work you have done for the school has been very meaningful and we are grateful, aren’t we?” Min-jin says and looks at the students who look down at the table and avoid eye contact and the question. 

“Jinyoung please take care of Haknyeon, it’s my last day tomorrow and I want to leave when everything is in good order.” Min-jin stands up and puts her hand on Juyeon's shoulder.

“I will talk with you later.” She says and leaves the room.

Juyeon looks once again at Haknyeon who is talking and smiling with the other students, the anger was filling him again, seeing how everyone acts as if nothing happened. Without saying anything he leaves the room and made sure that they would notice when he slams the door shut. 

Hard.

***

Juyeon drives back to the party to let people know he has car problems. He always participated in races for fun but never for the money, that’s why no one can bid on him and that it won’t be a problem if he loses or not. After showing his face he leaves his party early to visit Jaehyun at the hospital, when he walks towards the front door he sees Haknyeon walking out.

“Ah Juyeon, you came.”

Haknyeon greets him with a smile. 

“How’s Jaehyun?”

“They have stitched his wound, which was very big and they also recognized him and called his father. He just arrived so you won’t be able to see him.

Juyeon nods. 

“He’s in big trouble, well serves him right to be this dumb,” Haknyeon says again and looks at Juyeon who was starring inside the hospital.

“You really don’t remember me?” Haknyeon asks.

“You do seem familiar now I’ve seen you up close but I don’t recall.”

“I was in the same tutor academy both you and Jaehyun attended during high school. my hair was kinda curly and I had acne on my cheeks but luckily it’s all gone now.”

“Wait, you attended that academy too?”

“I am not rich like everyone was at the academy and they knew, I used to help the younger kids with their homework and in return, I wanted to get tutored myself. Jaehyun was very nice to me which was unusual since almost everyone there treated me like I was invisible. We even began to hang out after the academy. I didn’t go to your school though, since you both attended a private high school.”

“You do talk a lot, just like Jaehyun I can see why you guys are friends.” Juyeon says. Haknyeon looks confused at his remarks.

“In a positive way, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pointed that out we aren’t even close.” Juyeon apologizes.

“It’s okay.”

“But I do remember a kid going with him to the States who he befriended from the academy.”

“That was me.” Haknyeon smiles.

Juyeon nods again and all the missing puzzle pieces fall back in their place, in his mind. 

“You did leave the party early,” Haknyeon says.

“Don’t mention to Jaehyun that I came to check up on him.”


End file.
